


【盾冬】不要顶撞上司

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: “史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我劝你认清自己的位置，你只是个空降的副总经理，我才是分公司的第一次决策者。”巴基漂亮的灰绿双眼里燃烧着怒火，一字一顿地说：“不要顶撞你的上司！”半小时后，巴基在公司的洗手间被金发下属顶撞得说不出话。腹黑下属盾×野心上司冬





	【盾冬】不要顶撞上司

　　詹姆斯·巴恩斯最近过的并不开心，他皱着眉又喝了一大杯伏特加，看得好友娜塔莎也跟着皱眉。  
　　“你最近怎么回事？”红发女郎伸手拿过了他的酒杯，“上个月刚替你庆祝升职，你现在可是神盾分公司的总经理了，怎么现在反而闷闷不乐的？”  
　　巴基的嘴角向下，看上去像只没吃饱的生气布偶猫。  
　　“娜特，公司有人针对我。”  
　　“针对你？不想干了吗？”  
　　巴基缓慢地舔了一遍唇瓣，语气里带着不爽：“总公司空降过来的，替代了朗姆洛就任分公司的副总经理，叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。这个家伙该死的难办。自从他来了以后，十次决议里八次跟我意见向左，决策层那群蠢东西觉得他是总部安插来的，一口一个同意，简直不把我放在眼里。”  
　　娜塔莎挑着眉，摇晃着杯子里的红酒，微勾着的唇角像是传说中的通晓一切的女巫。  
　　“少骗我，你对他是不是还有点别的什么。”  
　　巴基沉默了两秒，懒洋洋地瞥她一眼，“以你这个洞察力，不来我们公司真是太遗憾了。”  
　　“闲散久了，跟不上你们大公司的快节奏。”娜塔莎拿鞋尖踢了踢巴基的小腿，“说吧，那个一直针对你的罗杰斯是不是你的菜？”  
　　巴基摸了摸鼻子，尴尬地默认了。  
　　“嘁，我就知道。当初老皮尔斯压在你头上的时候你都没这么咬牙切齿。想睡又睡不到，偏偏那人还跟你针锋相对，怪不得你火气这么大。”  
　　巴基烦躁地捋了把头发，“一想起他，我都不想回去工作了。”  
　　娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“可惜了巴基宝贝，明天就是周一。”  
　　周一的例行会议上，史蒂夫·罗杰斯果然又开始针对他的提议。  
　　“我不认为海德拉公司是个值得信任的合作搭档，巴恩斯先生。”男人双手交叉，放在距离下巴一拳的位置，比大海颜色更深的蓝眼睛里仿佛酝酿着一场风暴，“这次合作的风险会难以预估，在尤其是在年末这种时候。”  
　　巴基深吸了一口气，努力克制着自己的情绪：“罗杰斯先生，海德拉公司虽然和我们合作的不多，但也绝不是新的合作伙伴。以之前的合作经验来看还是很成功的，为什么你说风险难以预估？你难道把我们公司两年前的合作项目书都背下来了？”  
　　史蒂夫微弯了下唇角。他很喜欢这样的总经理，活力十足。自以为是凶猛的万兽之王，实际上亮出来的爪牙挠在他身上没留下半点伤口，更像是只用小动作引起主人注意的坏脾气奶猫。  
　　“海德拉公司现在实际的掌权人是约翰·施密特，但他的手下阿尼姆·佐拉已经暗中用各种手段拿到了超过一半的股份，马上就会架空董事会让施密特下台，整个海德拉将迎来大洗牌。”史蒂夫前倾着身子，好整以暇地欣赏着巴基急剧变化的脸色，轻飘飘地给了他最后一击。“这个消息是总部那边发来的，难道巴恩斯先生并不知道？”  
　　这句话让整个董事会的人脸色都变了，他们的视线在史蒂夫和巴基之间游移了一会儿，默契地低头不言。  
　　巴基利落的下颌骨线条蹦出一根青筋，拳头在会议桌子下攥的死紧，脸上却费心维持着得体的笑。  
　　“好，既然是总公司的情报，那自然不会出错，这项合作就取消吧。散会。”  
　　会议室里传来一阵挪动椅子的声音，史蒂夫合上笔记本，正准备起身的时候，巴基却叫住了他。  
　　“罗杰斯先生，请您再留一会儿，我还有其他事情需要讨论。”  
　　史蒂夫看着那双烧着怒火、亮得吓人的绿眼睛，摸了摸自己的唇瓣。  
　　这双眼睛实在是太漂亮了，夏日里的苏必利尔湖太淡，顶级的祖母绿宝石又太浓，史蒂夫像个劣等的珠宝鉴定人，找不到最贴切的形容。  
　　但他能感觉到这双眼有一个缺点——锋芒太过。  
　　这双眼更适合溢着水雾，让泪水洗掉那些过于尖锐的棱角，周遭最好还能点缀上些欲望的红。  
　　最后一个离场的无关人士关上了会议室的门，巴基长吐一口气，把眼神重新落到史蒂夫的脸上。  
　　他的心脏抽了一下，仿佛灵魂被深沉的蓝眼睛烫伤。那双眼里若有若无的占有欲总让巴基芒刺在背，动物性的本能总让他对这个人感到恐惧。可一旦对方察觉自己看了过来，就会极快地把那种冒犯的视线收敛得干干净净，礼貌得仿佛是全美道德标杆。  
　　——这种不上不下的感觉每每让巴基觉得心烦。就好像自己是条在砧板上挣动的鱼，明明死亡近在咫尺，偏偏自己连刀都看不见，更无从推测它什么时候会落下来。  
　　“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
　　巴基一字一顿地喊着他的名字，越过会议室的桌子扯着史蒂夫暗红色的领带。对方被他拽得往前倾，脸上却仍然保持着好脾气。  
　　“我劝你认清自己的位置，你只是个空降的副总经理。”巴基一边说着，一边也往前倾了倾，近得他能数清史蒂夫脸上纤长又浓密的睫毛。  
　　史蒂夫眯起眼加深了笑容，“我是为了公司着想，没有针对巴恩斯先生的意思。”  
　　“你不可能每次都有这样冠冕的借口，我才是分公司的第一次决策者。”巴基压低了声音，“我警告你一句话：不要顶撞你的上司。”  
　　史蒂夫盯着那双张张合合的饱满唇瓣，克制着自己偏头吻上去的欲望。  
　　“好的，我会注意的。”  
　　他听见自己这么说，每一个字都带着十足的虚情假意。  
　　事实上，史蒂夫·罗杰斯当然不是这么想的。  
　　——不但要顶撞，最好还要顶撞得这个挥舞爪子的小猫呜呜咽咽地说不出话。  
　　巴基被这场会议——主要还是史蒂夫这个人——气得中午对饭菜没有半点胃口。  
　　“什么会注意，一看就是场面话，蹩脚得像个好莱坞三流演员。”巴基咬着嘴唇，从咖啡机打了一杯美式，脑子里却盘旋着有关海德拉的消息，“为什么总部会秘密告诉他，我却一点风声都没听见？”  
　　巴基心不在焉地把杯子凑到嘴边喝了一口——热烫的咖啡瞬间烫到了娇嫩的嘴唇，他连忙移开杯子，过满的液体从杯沿溢了出来，浇在他的新熨的白衬衫上，留下一串深褐色的污渍。  
　　一向家教良好的巴基忍不住骂出了一串脏话，用纸巾擦着往经理专用的卫生间走。  
　　刚推开卫生间的门，他就和公司里最不想见到的人撞了个正着。  
　　巴基无声地骂了句“操”，史蒂夫嘴角微弯着装没看见，只是慢条斯理地洗着手。  
　　“呵，真巧。”他火气十足地打了个招呼，走到史蒂夫身边的洗手池，撩起冷水擦拭着脏了的衬衫下摆。  
　　史蒂夫的余光在落在镜面里的巴基身上。棕色的头发垂下来挡在脸前，那双世界上最适合接吻的唇微微嘟着。他没有穿着冷冰冰的西服外套，只是简单的套着白衬衫，最上面的扣子没有系，松松垮垮地露出形状漂亮的锁骨，似乎异常敏感两点把薄衬衫顶出两块凸起，指节分明的手用力搓洗着下摆上的污渍，沾了水的皮肉显得尤其白，格外能引起人最原始的欲望。  
　　窥视者的喉结滚了滚，决定把自己的计划提前。  
　　站在史蒂夫身边的巴基看似正专心对付着污迹，但其实浑身紧绷，每块肌肉都叫嚣着防备。  
　　——天杀的，罗杰斯洗个手需要那么久吗？噢谢天谢地他终于开始擦手了，好的他现在走到了门前了，下一秒就不用再跟他共处一室了。  
　　巴基松了口气，耳朵里却传来清脆的一声“咔哒”。  
　　背对着巴基的人当然没有离开，他只是伸手反锁上了门，转过身微笑看着他难掩惊慌的总经理。  
　　巴基关上了水龙头，咬着下唇看向一步步走过来的史蒂夫，退无可退地靠在了冰冷的瓷质洗手台前，那凉意几乎冻得他发抖。  
　　“你要干什么？”  
　　史蒂夫没有回答，狠狠地啃吻上了他的嘴唇。双手不规矩地从西裤边缘伸了进去，揉捏着他挺翘的臀瓣，色情地把他往自己的身上按，两人的敏感部位被迫抵在一起厮磨，巴基难以置信地睁大眼，狠命挣脱了几下才推开了那双仿佛要把他吞吃入腹的嘴唇。  
　　“你他妈疯……”他根本来不及说完话，就又被对方的吻打断了。灵活的舌头顺着尚未关闭的牙关钻了进来，像个暴君一样在口腔里搜刮着甜蜜的汁水，追逐吸吮另一条始终在逃避的舌头，下流地勾缠在一起掠过牙关，同时用自己苏醒的欲望恶劣地上下摩擦着巴基的，像一只不懂礼教的原始野兽。  
　　这个令巴基头晕目眩的吻持续了好几分钟，刚被热咖啡伤害过的唇瓣很快被吻得发肿发红，传来一阵阵麻痛感。来自于史蒂夫身上几乎实质化的征服欲让他双腿发软，独属于金发男人的古龙水香气占领了鼻腔，侵袭着他的灵魂。  
　　“别装了，巴基，我不知廉耻的小母鹿。”对方声音带着戏谑，热气扑在敏感的耳尖激起一层疙瘩，“你在推特小号上写的那些关于我的性幻想可比现在下作多了，我不介意从今天开始一样一样为你实现。”  
　　——操，完了。全完了。  
　　巴基眼前一黑，大脑里不断回放着史蒂夫的话。冷汗顺着鬓发的边际渗出来，身体给不出任何反应，任凭拿捏了自己把柄的男人从嘴唇吮吻到脖颈，留下一串衬衫遮不住的粉紫吻痕。热烫的舌尖逡巡在锁骨中间的凹陷，牙齿带着让人发疼的力度咬着锁骨处薄薄的皮肤。  
　　他的左手顺着腰腹滑动到了胸膛，碾磨着在冰冷空气里早就挺立的乳头。右手则留在西裤里揉捏着柔软的臀瓣，力度之大几乎要在光滑的皮肤上留下指痕，尽情地在这具躯体上发泄着潜藏已久的欲火。  
　　“唔宝贝，你简直太火辣了。我无数次路过你的办公室，都忍不住想象淫荡的总经理正用手指操着自己空虚的小洞，性感的唇瓣会不会无声地喊着史蒂夫·罗杰斯……”  
　　“这就是你的目的么，罗杰斯？”巴基的声音冷得可怕，史蒂夫停下动作去看他的脸。那双总是富有生气的眸子如今一片灰败，眼眶透露着一种倔强的红，“你是来羞辱我的。用推特小号来威胁我，好让我名声破败，把总经理的位置拱手让给你。”  
　　巴基看见史蒂夫的眼里飞速地闪过一抹错愕，侵犯者停下动作，用温热的指尖轻轻触碰着发烫的眼角，动作堪称温情。  
　　“你怎么会这样想？我从来不是真的敌对你，我的巴基。”  
　　巴基曾见过和商业对手谈判的史蒂夫，也总是这样不卑不亢地、眼神真诚地表述着己方的观点，这一手从没失败过，但巴基咬着下唇，眼神游移着，明摆着不肯相信——他面前的人是头凶猛又狡猾的狮王，一步走错就会让自己尸骨无存。  
　　史蒂夫伸手捏着巴基的下巴，在他的眉心烙下一个轻吻。  
　　“我对名利没有半点想法，你是我唯一想要的东西。”  
　　巴基快被这句虚伪的情话逗笑了，但男人的下一个动作让他刚扬起的唇角僵住，嘲讽的笑容转瞬就变成了错愕——  
　　史蒂夫轻松地把他抱到了洗手台上，在被西裤包裹着的双腿间半跪了下来，唇舌吻在肌理线条分明的小腹上，双手一拽将巴基的西裤和内裤一起褪了下来，张口把半勃的阴茎含了进去。  
　　巴基被他的动作激得挺腰，双手按在男人的肩膀上，却半点都不想把这个人推开。他仰头大口地喘息着，天花板的白炽灯刺得眼球发疼，史蒂夫生涩却用心的吞吐又让他爽得眼前发黑，浑身遏制不住地颤抖起来。  
　　这他妈是什么三流情色片的剧情？一向跟自己针锋相对的副总跪在卫生间给自己口交？那张性感的嘴一向是他们公司谈判时的利器，现在却裹吸着他的男性部位，把整个柱身吸得啧啧作响，不要命似的往喉咙深处送着，用喉头紧缩的肌肉把自己吸得头皮发麻。  
　　巴基虽然是个bottom，这并不代表他的尺寸不行——身份所限，他从来没约过炮，性爱经历都来源于色情影片和慰藉自己的小玩具。他曾经好奇地去含过一支真人大小的按摩棒，深喉的动作不过持续了两秒就让他难受地拿了出来。  
　　他听朋友提过top们很少愿意做这个，那些享乐至上的床伴总是对湿哒哒的柔软小洞更感兴趣。  
　　噢，他们提到过一种情况，可那总是跟“真爱”息息相关。  
　　可这个人是史蒂夫·罗杰斯啊。是第一次见面就让自己念念不忘的火辣下属，是平日里目中无人，锋利得像把冷兵刃的金发甜心……  
　　也是刚刚把他反锁在卫生间，拙劣地向他表白的一个追求者。  
　　巴基散着瞳孔胡思乱想着，被生理和心理上的双重满足拖进了情欲的深渊。他迷茫地下头看着史蒂夫，把手掌插进那头耀眼的金发。和本人不一样，他的头发柔软极了，手感像是某种高档的毛绒玩具。  
　　对方有所感应地挑起眼睛看他，专注地舔吸着龟头，热烫的掌心抚上来，色情地揉弄着柔软的会阴和饱涨的双球。  
　　他把那双蓝中带绿的眼睛看得清清楚楚。那里绵延着一场不停歇的欲望暴雨，偏偏又从地里生出名叫温柔的花。  
　　他看见那双眼的眼尾弯了起来，猝不及防地又为他做了一次深喉。巴基现在完完全全在他的喉咙里了，热烫湿润的触感令他爽得发疯，伸手捂住自己的嘴巴，小声呻吟着射在了史蒂夫的嘴里。  
　　有好几秒钟他的精神都是空白的，好像灵魂和神志都随着精液一同射出去了，太阳穴和耳膜咚咚直跳，几乎连呼吸都要忘了，散着瞳孔像具失神的人偶。  
　　跪在双腿间的男人站了起来，撑着洗手台去吻他。节奏缓慢却下流，精液与前液混合的味道当然不怎么好，但却是性爱绝佳的催化剂。他毫无反抗地被史蒂夫吻着，双手搂在男人的脖子上，沉默却乖顺。  
　　“比我预想的要快。”史蒂夫的声音带着恶劣的促狭，“詹姆斯先生难道还是个处子？”  
　　巴基冲着他的膝盖踹了一脚，男人吃痛地嘶了一声，惩罚似的去嗫咬刚刚被自己折磨到红肿的乳头。  
　　他很高兴巴基没有移开手，那双漂亮的、总是握着钢笔准备签字的手正抵在自己的后脑，小幅度地摸着，好像在对待一只新生的小动物。他猜测这是巴基软化的信号，于是松开了牙关，只用舌尖挑逗着整片发红的乳晕。  
　　“你……”他听见巴基犹豫地问，声音柔和，像在他心尖抓挠似的，“你是怎么查到我小号的？”  
　　史蒂夫放开了巴基的胸膛，用自己的额头抵着巴基的，把他整个抱进了自己的怀里——哪还有职场上针锋相对的影子，倒像是一对恩爱了七十年的情人。  
　　“我有自己的情报网，小鹿仔。”史蒂夫压低了声音，右手控制着力道揉捏着巴基的后颈，“包括今天会议上有关海德拉的消息，其实是我自己查出来的，和总部没关系。”  
　　史蒂夫偏头吻了吻巴基的耳尖：“我的巴基，我知道你有野心，你的最终目标是纽约总部那座大楼。我的情报网足够替你吞下整个神盾局。你是个精明的商人，利害关系想必看得很清。”  
　　巴基掀了掀眼皮，手指收紧了几分，冷静地问：“听起来是笔不错的交易，那么你要什么？”  
　　史蒂夫轻笑，甜蜜地叹息了一声：“你总是这么清醒，我爱死你这个模样了。我要你，也要董事会里离你最近的席位。我不希望你自己扛着所有的责任与繁忙，你需要一个实力强悍的同伴——或者丈夫，后者当然更好，但我不着急。”  
　　巴基的心忽然奇异地放下了。商场如战场，在这儿摸爬滚打了多年的詹姆斯·巴恩斯不擅长接受真心与真情，始终相信利益绑定才是最长久的也最牢靠关系粘合剂。  
　　于是他舔了舔唇，粉红的舌在唇间划出一道诱人的弧度，那无疑让史蒂夫的欲火烧得更旺。他听见巴基懒洋洋地说了句“成交”，于是史蒂夫捞起巴基的腿弯将他从洗手台上抱了下来，跌跌撞撞地摔进了其中一个隔间坐了下来，巴基则面对面地骑在他腿上。  
　　隔间里的光线不如洗手台明亮，相对逼仄的空间和黯淡的光线却更催生欲望。史蒂夫伸手锁上门，用鼻尖在巴基的颈侧拱着，在从兜里掏出了个冰凉的薄片贴到他的唇上。  
　　巴基嗤笑一声：“你他妈居然随身带套。”  
　　“从见你第一天就开始带了。现在，咬开。”金发男人发号施令着，眼神不容拒绝。巴基想这表情有些熟悉，跟反驳他时很像，却又不完全一样。但总之性感得要命，让他腰腿发软没法拒绝。  
　　他乖顺地用牙齿撕开了包装袋，史蒂夫用指尖把里面的润滑剂刮了出来，解开拉链套在自己被冷落已久的老二上，沾着液体的手指划过臀缝抵在后穴入口——那里已经微微翕动着了，饥渴地收缩着等待被填满。  
　　“詹姆斯先生，你可真是个骚货。”  
　　史蒂夫毫不客气地把两根手指捅进了柔软的后穴，巴基吃痛地咬在他肩膀，红着眼消化被强行打开的不适。他清楚地感受到对方的手指抵在柔嫩的肠道里按压转动，人类体温和那些冰冷的玩具比起来要温和得多，他不适应地扭动着腰，被史蒂夫在臀尖上拍了一记。  
　　史蒂夫显然已经没什么耐心，他草草扩张了两下，又加了一根手指进来。他曲起手指在后穴里模仿着性交的动作抽插着，勾得巴基扬起脖子小声呻吟着，他突然想起来些什么，伸出手腕看了眼表。  
　　“操，你快点，午休结束我还有个视频会议。”  
　　男人的动作一下就停了，顺从地把凶器捅进了饥渴蠕动着的后穴。巴基几乎眼前一黑，快速吸着气适应，但史蒂夫没有给他喘息的时间，他扣着巴基的窄腰用力地顶弄了起来，凶狠地几乎要把囊袋也一起操进那个小洞，穴口很快就被拍得发红，刺痛的麻感和后穴里逐渐升腾起的快感一同传到神经中枢，在视网膜上炸开一片又一片光影。  
　　巴基被顶弄得晕头转向，错觉自己要被金发的野兽颠簸到散架，只好收紧胳膊把自己送到史蒂夫的怀里。  
　　“你可真是个工作狂。”他听见史蒂夫低声说着，语气不满，像个埋怨丈夫的小妻子。巴基不合时宜地笑出了声，那些笑意很快又被史蒂夫顶碎，变成了一声高过一声的呻吟。  
　　润滑剂混合着肠液从被操得红烂的穴口流下来，打湿了史蒂夫的高档西裤，他毫不在意，只是眯着眼享受着高热又湿润的肠肉吸吮着他的欲望之源。他把手指塞进了巴基的嘴里，用指尖玩弄着那条湿软的舌头，闭合不上的口腔分泌出大量的津液，可怜兮兮地顺着红肿的唇流到下巴。  
　　巴基眼角通红地看他。现在这双眼睛和他预想的一样了，坚硬的棱角被柔软的欲望覆盖，蒙上水雾的眼睛漂亮得勾人。委屈的小鹿仔从喉咙里溢出几声模糊的呻吟，双手却被史蒂夫的另一只手扣在身后动弹不得。  
　　“巴恩斯经理，你最好小点声叫。”史蒂夫凑在他耳边说，“公司大楼的隔音可不怎么好，现在午饭时间快结束了，同事们陆续回到了办公室，你猜有没有人会路过这个不怎么隐蔽的经理专用卫生间？”  
　　巴基的精神一下子紧绷了起来，他模糊地听见门外传来的零星的脚步声，有女士们高跟鞋发出的清脆声响，也有男人们昂贵的皮鞋踏在地上的闷响，偶尔还夹杂着几句闲谈。  
　　“一定有人注意到我们俩都不在，巴恩斯先生。分公司的同事们都很热爱工作，他们会用宝贵的午休时间加班，拿着那些需要经理签字的文件去敲门。当然，你和我都不在办公室。你猜他们有没有人能猜到，一向火药味十足的经理和副经理正在卫生间干的热火朝天？他们一定想不到冷冰冰的总经理会有这么一个淫荡又湿漉漉的小屁股，天生就适合吞吃男人的阴茎。”  
　　巴基被露骨的话刺的浑身发抖，肠肉却绞得更紧，史蒂夫在他耳边低喘着，顶弄了几下狠的，随即又按着他的腰把阴茎抽离了饥渴的小洞。  
　　被彻底操开的后穴一张一合着，露出艳红的肠肉，巴基有些慌乱地去按史蒂夫的肩。他正被干得不上不下，满脑子只有那根带给自己快感的凶器。  
　　史蒂夫拍了一把他的屁股，满意地看着白嫩的软肉微微抖了一下。  
　　“趴到门板上去。”  
　　巴基乖顺地转过身背对着史蒂夫，把胳膊抵到门板上，塌着腰让男人再次顺利地插了进来。  
　　后入的姿势让史蒂夫进得更深，巴基半眯着眼喘息着，偶尔漏出来的几声呻吟像扯不断的麦芽糖，又甜又绵长，叫的史蒂夫心头起火。  
　　他双手用力地抓着巴基的胯骨，死命地往后穴的最深处顶，大开大合地干了几十下，无意间蹭到了一块略微粗糙的肠肉。巴基的声音一下子就变了，软软的奶音里夹杂着啜泣，像被人欺负狠了。  
　　他的腰挣动起来，双手捶着门板，呜呜咽咽地低着头。被抵着敏感点操的快感太过强烈，冷静自持的巴恩斯瞬间变成了他最不齿的人——就像那些色情影片里用力表演的bottom一样，扭着腰和屁股恳求着top的施舍。  
　　“求你……求你了……嗯啊，别、我……”他的声音断断续续的，语言系统仿佛被史蒂夫操出了脑子，他稀里糊涂词不达意地往外蹦着音节，射过一次的阴茎早就又硬了起来，被男人的手指圈住，粗鲁地套弄着，拇指不停刮擦过顶端，让那张性感的嘴唇里又多了些带着哭腔的呻吟。  
　　史蒂夫喜欢这样，喜欢让那个别人面前冷静持重，自己面前张牙舞爪的总经理被自己干的说不出话。他恶劣地加快了顶弄的速度，巴基咬着自己的手背，泪水从眼角划过脸颊，又被史蒂夫掰过下巴接吻，让那些呻吟声在另一个高热的口腔破碎。  
　　他恍惚着又射了一次，浑身酸软得用不上力，全靠史蒂夫的手支撑着重心。身后的男人用力朝敏感点又顶了几次后停了下来，浑身肌肉紧绷着在他耳边低喘，缓慢把发泄过的阴茎抽了出来。  
　　这场不该发生的性爱终于到了尾声，巴基用额头抵着门板喘息着，史蒂夫啄吻着他的脖颈，指尖不老实地又摸到胸膛上去揉捏两个乳头，微弱的酥麻感延续着巴基的快感，让他忍不住又舔起唇瓣来。  
　　“太爽了宝贝，我一直觉得咱们特别适合干一场。”史蒂夫响亮地在巴基的侧脸上亲了一口，像只餮足后跟主人撒娇的大猫。  
　　巴基从鼻子里哼了一声，“我觉得是适合干一架。”  
　　史蒂夫慢条斯理地替他扣着衬衫的扣子，整理着衣服上的褶皱。  
　　“差别不大。好了经理，你该去开视频会议了。”金发男人顿了顿，“你觉得一边开视频会一边做爱怎么样？”  
　　“收起你危险的想法罗杰斯！”巴基回头蹬了他一眼，“这主意烂透了。”  
　　对方无辜地眨了眨眼，“这是你自己写在推特上的，忘了？”  
　　“……”  
　　靠，他回去就注销账号。  
　　史蒂夫冲他微笑：“一共九十九条，我保存备份了。”  
　　“操你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”  
　　“荣幸之至。”


End file.
